1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic polymers having delocalized positive charges in the chain neutralized by inorganic counter-ions, and suitable for use both as electrolytes and as electrode materials in the construction of completely dry batteries.
2. Prior art
Numerous conductor polymers and their relative preparation methods are known, these being based on electrochemical polymerization in the presence of an auxiliary electrolyte.
For example, a method for preparing polypyrrole is described in Japanese patent 131,104 (1986); a method for preparing polythiophene is described in Japanese patent 62,521 (1986); the preparation of polymers of aminochrysene, aminofluoranthene, aminophenanthrene, naphthylamine, 2-aminobenzimidazole and 2-aminobenzothiazole is described in Japanese patent 219,228 (1985).
These polymers have prospective applications of considerable importance as they can be used for battery electrodes, electrochemical sensors, electrochromic devices and other applications.
However, when used as electrodes, these polymers present self-discharge problems.